Naruto vs Sumire
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Naruto showed up and fought Sumire instead?


Boruto and Mitsuki were still battling Sumire. They had to admit that she was very strong but they needed to stop her from destroying the hidden leaf. Mitsuki and Sumire were about to clash but Boruto managed to stop them from clashing but Sumire was determined to carry out her mission that her father entrusted to her. Sumire launched another jutsu at them but she told them her final words to them before she killed them.

"Good bye Boruto, Mitsuki" Sumire said

"Water style: Water spirit wave" Sumire said

Her jutsu almost reached them but fast blur got in front of them and blocked the jutsu from making contact. Sumire was shocked to see that someone managed to make it here. Standing right in front of her was the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Lord Seventh" Mitsuki said

"Dad!" Boruto said

"I'm glad the two of you are safe" Naruto said

"How did you get here?" Boruto asked

I was in sage mode and I sensed some abnormal chakra. I followed it and saw that there was a worm hole. So I entered the hole and as soon as I did I sensed your chakra. I followed it here" Naruto said

Naruto turned over to face Sumire. He had a serious look on his face and Sumire knew that he wasn't messing around.

"I see that you're the one responsible for the attack on the leaf, Sumire Kakei" Naruto said

"Lord seventh" Sumire said

"You caused a lot of trouble for the leaf" Naruto said

"It's my mission to destroy the hidden leaf" Sumire said

"Why do you want to destroy the hidden leaf?" Naruto said

"The anbu root leader, Danzo, died and because of his death the existence of ROOT became knowledgeable to the hidden leaf. My family became ostracized from the village. My mother dies and my father decided to avenge ROOT. I became a tool and my father gave me the Gozu Tennō which allows me to control the Nue. When father died I became an orphan but decided to carry out my mission to destroy the hidden leaf for causing us so much pain. This our revenge against the hidden leaf village" Sumire said

"Class rep" Boruto said

"That's quite a tale" Mitsuki said

"Boruto, Mitsuki stay back" Naruto said

"Dad, you're not gonna kill her are you?" Boruto asked

"No, I'm not gonna kill her but I need to subdue her" Naruto said

"I'm actually glad you're here lord seventh. If I take you down then the whole village will fall" Sumire said

"That's not true" Naruto said

"What?" Sumire said

"Even if you had the power to kill me the village would just select a new hokage. But that's not main reason why you're wrong" Naruto said

"Then what's the real reason?" Sumire asked

"The ninja of our village have the will of fire in them" Naruto said

"Will of fire?" Boruto asked

"What's the will of fire?" Sumire asked

"It's the desire to protect the village. They will lay down their lives to protect the village. I also have the will of fire and I will protect the village from anyone who threatens it. Even if it's my own family" Naruto said

"My father trained me to go up against elite ninja! You're no match for me lord seventh" Sumire said

"Then show me what you can do" Naruto said

Sumire did some hand signs and released her next jutsu.

"Water style: Water spirit wave" Sumire said

Sumire released a stream of high pressured water from her finger tips. Naruto dodged it with his speed. Sumire was shocked that he was that fast. She wasn't completely shocked since he was the hokage after all. Sumire kept launching her attacks at him one after another but Naruto dodging each attack that she was sending at him. Sumire was getting frustrated because all of her attacks kept missing. Naruto decided that it was time to defeat Sumire once and for all. Naruto brought out his right hand and formed a rasengan. The rasengan had markings on them. Using his speed he dashed towards Sumire. Before she could even react Naruto was right in front of her. He slammed the rasengan right into her stomach.

"Magnet style: Rasengan!" Naruto said

Sumire screamed and was sent flying towards the wall. She slammed against the wall and fell to the floor.

"Class rep!" Boruto said

Boruto was about to run towards her but he was held back by Mitsuki.

"What are you doing Mitsuki? Let me go!" Boruto said

"Let your dad handle this" Mitsuki said

"But" Boruto said

"Don't worry. I'm sure Lord Seventh knows what he's doing" Mitsuki said

Boruto looked back over at Sumire and watched as his dad approached her. Sumire tried to get up but she fell back down immediately. She looked down at her body and noticed that there were markings on her.

"It's useless. That rasengan had sealing Justu in it. You can no longer move" Naruto said

"I was defeated so easily. I'm sorry father, I failed you" Sumire said

Sumire saw that Naruto was in front of her. Sumire closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow that would end her life but it never came. She looked up and saw Naruto staring down at her with a smile on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and kill me" Sumire said

"I'm not gonna kill you" Naruto said

"Why?! I tried to destroy the leaf!" Sumire said

"You maybe a well-trained ninja but your still a child. You're still a student at the academy and I can't bring myself to kill you" Naruto said

"Just end my pain already! My parents are gone and no one cares about me" Sumire said

"That's not true, you still have people who care about you" Naruto said

"I betrayed their trust. Now I'm all alone. You don't understand what it's like to be alone Lord Seventh" Sumire said

"You're wrong. I understand what's like to be alone because most of my childhood I spent my time being alone by as time passed I started to make friends. I never had any parents to begin with so I was truly alone. I suffered a lot when I was kid. At one point I was like you. I wanted to take revenge on the village that made me miserable but I eventually grew out of it and let go all of my hatred and anger towards the village. You can do it too. Let go of your anger towards the village and set up a new path for yourself" Naruto said

Sumire was looking at the hokage with shocked eyes. She couldn't believe that the hokage himself had suffered even more than she has.

"But my father's mission needs to be completed. I'm his tool. He himself told me that I was his tool." Sumire said

"If your father really said that then he doesn't care about you. A parent who loves their children never views them as a tool. You're not a tool, your name is Sumire Kakei, a citizen of the hidden leaf. You're not Sumire Shigaraki since she wants to take revenge " Naruto said

Sumire had tears coming out of her eyes. The Gozu Tennō on her back started to crack and Naruto's next words was the final blow to her heart.

"I view everyone in the hidden leaf as my family. You don't have to related by blood to be a family. You're a part of my family too Sumire" Naruto said

That was the final blow and the Gozu Tennō on her back completely shattered. She started to cry and apologize for her actions.

"I'm sorry lord seventh! I'm so sorry!" Sumire said

Naruto embraced her in a comforting hug. As soon as they were back in the hidden leaf Naruto had to punish Sumire for her crimes. He was able to give her a light sentence since there were no casualties. Naruto wanted to let her go free but he knew that there was no way that he could do that. Sumire was imprisoned for a week and after her sentence was over she was to perform 168 hours of community service. After all of that was done and over with she was allowed to go back to the academy.


End file.
